Total Drama: Victor's Cup
by thegreatunknown57
Summary: Chef makes a new season with the victors from the previous seasons, using the (now repaired) world tour plane. Although there is ten times the prize money, the multiplier also applies to the danger (mainly because CHEF made it). Also as a twist, fans can submit challenges, and can appear in the series at any time.
1. Summary

Fed up with Chris getting all of the glory, Chef clones himself, and sends the clone to Pakhitew Island. Meanwhile, he kidnaps the 10 victors and runner-ups from the previous 5 seasons, puts them on the world tour plane and makes them compete for **_10 million dollars_**.

However there are two major twists, first of all, the challenges can be _fan submitted_, with the most brutal ones getting priority. Second of all, due to the low amount of contestants, the challenges will alternate between advantage and elimination. The new advantage challenges, give the winning team an advantage in the next challenge (an elimination challenge will always follow after an advantage one and vice-versa).

Here is the (surprisingly simple) form for submitting challenges; this can be done in the reviews section. Keep in mind that even if your challenge isn't picked right away, I may be saving it for later, and also keep in mind that the first challenge won't be fan made, sorry. If you also want to mention how awesome (or not) my story is, or who you are rooting for, just put that below the form, thank you! Also, design the challenge with teams (pre-merge) and singles (post-merge) in mind.

Location of Challenge (in the world):

Description:

Winning Objective:

In case you don't know who the victors and runners-up are, here is a list of them:

Owen (S1)

Gwen (S1)

Duncan (S2)

Beth (S2)

Alejandro (S3)

Heather (S3)

Cameron (S4)

Lightning (S4)

Mike (S5)

Zoey (S5)


	2. Episode 1: The Beginning

The camera cuts to chef piloting the world tour plane, with the new cast behind him.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Victors Cup, I am your host Chef Hatchet, and these men behind me, are our contestants," says Chef.

"The thing about the cast this year is that they are the victors and runners-up from the previous seasons," he explains.

"Please welcome Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Alejandro, Heather, Cameron, Lightning, Mike, and Zoey!" he yells.

"But anyway, enough with the introductions, we will soon be arriving at the warm sunny beaches of Florida," he explains. The contestants have an awkward expression on their faces after this, not knowing whether to cheer or dread the coming challenge. Soon, the plane begins to descend as they approach Florida. The door opens, and the contestants exit. To their dismay, they are on a section of the beach that's not near a city, the only thing there being the wildlife and the ocean.

"Alright, I want you to stand next to the other finalist from your season," yells Chef, throwing a heavy metal platform out to sea.

"In case you're wondering, you will be sumo wrestling with the other winner from your season, on that platform… with **_swords_**," he explains laughing hysterically.

"The winners of the duels will be placed on the Brutal Bears, who will have an advantage in the next challenge, first class until said challenge, and the cooler team name, the losers will be placed on the Docile Deer, and receive a disadvantage in the next challenge, as well as economy class until said challenge," he continues.

"Are you sure this is legal?" asks Beth

"Not a clue, by the way, Owen and Gwen are up first!" he explains. Chef tosses some swords to Owen and Gwen, and they swim out to the platform. They step on but due to Owen's weight, the platform begins to tip. They successfully block each other's shots, but Owen is constantly getting closer to the water. Eventually, his own weight leads to his demise, causing his feet to dip into the water, causing him to lose.

"Wait I won, cool," says Gwen.

"Gwen, you are the first member of the Brutal Bears, Owen, you are the first member of the Docile Deer," he explains.

"Oh come on wanted to see something more exciting than a fat guy making the platform tip, anyway, Duncan and Beth are up," he says, snickering at the sheer unfairness of the match up. The two swim to the platform. When the step on, you can see that Beth is shaking with fear.

"Do I have to do this?" asks Beth.

"If you don't you are eliminated, oh and I forgot to mention, if you get eliminated you take the drop of shame wherever we are at the moment, without a parachute, so I'd recommend you try to win this game," explains Chef. The others gasp in horror, except for Duncan, who seems oddly unfazed. Duncan then lashes out at Beth, causing her to stumble backwards into the water.

"Seriously, this is the second lame battle, I want more than this," complains Chef.

"Anyway, Duncan joins the Brutal Bears, and Beth joins the Docile Deer, but now for another fight, the next one is between Heather and Alejandro!" he announces. Heather and Alejandro swim to the platform. Heather smirks confidently as she steps onto the platform.

"Hola, mi amor!" she says, trying to fake a dreamy look into Alejandro's eyes.

"Hola," he says blushing.

"Wait a minute, you are **_not_** tricking me aga-," he says, getting easily kicked in the groin due to being distracted by Heather's trick, although not in the way she intended. She then pushes him off the platform. Chef begins to laugh hysterically, trying to regain his composure to make the next announcement.

"Anyway, Heather you earned your way into the Brutal Bears, Alejandro, you know what team you are on," he announces.

*Confessional (Alejandro): That is it, I am not letting a silly crush stop me from winning this game, Heather, you are going down!*

"Anyway, it is time for Cameron vs. Lightning," announces Chef.

*Confessional (Cameron): I honestly thought I was going to die, but then it came to me!*

The two combatants step up onto the platform. Lightning and Cameron both seem to be somewhat confident.

"Hey Lightning, you have puny biceps!" yells Cameron.

"What how dare you insult the muscles of sha-ahhhhh," Lightning says as Cameron takes advantage of the distraction to stab him in the stomach.

"Nice shot Cameron," says Zoey from the beach.

"Thanks Zoey!" he responds, before remembering Heather's fight and kicking Lightning in the groin. He then rams him, with just enough force to make him fall off the platform.

"I did not see that one coming…" says Chef, nearly speechless after processing who won the fight.

"Anyway Cameron goes to the Bears, Lightning to the deer, now it's time for the final fight of the day, Mike vs. Zoey, and maybe this time we'll have a fight better than fat and groin kicks," announces Chef.

They swim to the platform, but just end up staring at each other, not wanting to fight.

"If you don't fight you both get eliminated, except your drop of shame will be into Mauna Kea, in other words, you die in a volcano," he explains.

"But you can't do that, that's murder!" yells Zoey.

"Look at the contract, in all of your contracts it says 'Total Drama is not liable for any injuries caused to you or any other contestants, even if Total Drama is the cause of said injuries', so actually we can," he explains.

"If we must," says Mike. Using Svetlana's reflexes he is able to dodge Zoey's swings, despite them being quite fast and persistent, not wanting to harm her, too much, he simply uses the sword to make Zoey flinch, without actually hitting her. Zoey seems to be doing the same, as she seems to not complete her swings even when Mike's reflexes fail. Eventually, Mike pushes Zoey in the legs causing her to fall over. Her legs dangle of the platform, she gets back up, but before she can do anything, she is pushed off the platform.

"Mike wins the fight!" announces Chef.

"Sorry about that Zoey," apologizes Mike sadly.

"It's ok," she responds also seeming depressed.

"And that concludes the first episode of Total Drama Victor's Cup, this is your host Chef Hatchet, saying goodbye!" he says to the camera as the contestants board the plane behind him.

**Teams:**

**Brutal Bears:**

Gwen

Duncan

Heather

Cameron

Mike

**Docile Deer:**

Owen

Beth

Alejandro

Lightning

Zoey


	3. Episode 2: Out to Sea

"Welcome to Total Drama Victors Cup, today we will have our first elimination challenge, what team will win, and who will be heading home, find out right now on **_TOTAL DRAMA VICTORS CUP_**," says Chef. The camera cuts to a frustrated Duncan, who is pacing back and forth in first class.

"Gwen, I know what you did!" he yells frustrated

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"I saw you kiss Cameron in the all-stars finale," he responds.

"I just did that because everyone else was doing it, it's not like I actually have feelings for that midget," she says nervously.

*Confessional (Cameron): I get that I'm a bit short, but a midget, really?!*

Back at first class, Cameron seems oddly sad.

"Why do you look so sad Cameron, we won the challenge yesterday?" asks Mike.

*Confessional (Cameron): Ok fine, I admit it, I like Gwen, well I don't know what to think, I've never had a crush before, but it feels wierd*

Suddenly, Chef walks into first class.

"Alright, it is time for our first elimination challenge, so after I break the news to the deer, you will have to exit the plane," explains Chef.

"But we haven't even taken off yet," says Cameron.

"Look out the left window," he responds. Looking out the left window, the contestants see two ships, one is made of metal and has windows with cannons poking out, and the other is made of wood and has giant slingshots in the window. Since you have the advantage, you get the metal ship. The bears cheer at how easy the win will be for them, since they could already tell it was a mock naval battle.

"Yeah I rented some ships for the battle, although we made the slingshots, I hope they don't get too mad when they come back broken," Chef says laughing.

After telling the deer about the ships, they go outside for the challenge.

"As you can probably already tell, this is a ship battle; you will need to sink the opponent's ship to win," explains Chef.

"Although you already know about the weapons and the materials, the ammunition is different as well," continues Chef. The deer groan is frustration while the bears become even happier.

"The deer get random objects, some are more useful than others, while the bears get cannonballs, the ammo is spread along the floor in the lower deck, where the weapons are, now there are 4 gunners, and a captain who steers the ship, you each need to elect a captain, since he or she will steer the boat," he continues to explain.

"I'll be captain," says Heather.

"No," they all say immediately after.

"Well there's no way Cameron or Gwen, can be captain either," says Duncan, still angry about the All-Stars finale.

"Well if you're going to keep a grudge like that, then you shouldn't be captain either," responds Gwen.

"Well that only leaves Mike," says Cameron.

"I accept, let's win this thing," he says, beginning to swim towards the entrance of the ship, the others follow. Meanwhile, the deer are arguing over who gets the privilege of being captain, except for Zoey, who is staring out into the distance.

*Confessional (Zoey): I'm trying to get my head in the game, but I'm still stuck on the fact that Mike is on the other team*

"I think Alejandro should be the captain," says Beth.

*Confessional (Beth): You probably wouldn't know because I was only the first 2 seasons, but I think Alejandro is really cute!*

"Sure, after all we need a captain," says Owen, agreeing.

"So including me, that is 3 votes Alejandro, I guess I am captain then," declares Alejandro. They all then swim off to the boats. The bears begin to load in the cannonballs; soon enough, a regular stream is punching holes in the enemy boat. Meanwhile the deer are sending over everything from basketballs to desk chairs, and it's not doing much, except for a smelly cow carcass that caused Heather to stop firing and take a break to vomit.

*Confessional (Heather): Really, a cow carcass, how much more disgusting can this show get (vomits)*

Suddenly the windows of the bear's ship lines up with that of the deer's, and Duncan decides to take advantage of it. He fires a cannonball through Beth's catapult, sending her flying until she is pinned against the wall. The other bears stare at Duncan for a while, in disbelief that he would do that. The deer, minus lightning all get up from the slingshots to check if she's ok. To their horror, she is knocked out cold.

"Beth, please wake up, please" says Zoey, kneeling over her crippled body.

"That's nothing compared to what I can through at you, now focus!" yells Chef. The other contestants get back in their stations and prepare to continue. Lightning glares at Duncan, before picking up a ball of leeches and slinging it at his face. Unfortunately for him, it lands inside his cannon, allowing him to fire it back and it hits Lightning in the face, knocking him out. Suddenly, when Zoey is looking at the "ammo" on the ground, she finds a slab of raw meat, although it is unclear what type.

*Confessional (Zoey): If there is anything that distracts Owen, it's food, and there is no way I'm leaving meat lying there to distract him.

Zoey slings the meat at Gwen; she ducks to allow it to pass over her before firing it directly at Owen. Now partially cooked from the heat of the cannon, Owen finds it irresistible and chases it down, however due to how chewy the meat is he devours the meat much slower than most would expect, especially for Owen. Cameron then has an idea; he aims a cannonball at Alejandro. By the time he realize he is about to get hit, he cannot duck, so he just jumps overboard. Suddenly Cameron runs to the upper deck.

"Mike, I've effectively immobilized the Deer, now if you notice, all of the cannons on our ships are on one side, which at the moment are facing each other, just circle around the enemy ship so we can shoot them, but they can't shoot us," explains Cameron.

"The bears win the challenge, and they will, of course, be flying in first class tonight, as for the deer, I'm afraid you will have to eliminate one of your comrades," explains Chef.

"Now let me say though, that was awesome, and that strategy you came up with, knocking off Alejandro, then moving to the other side of the enemy ship, that was genius!" continues Chef. This causes Cameron to crack a small smile. Alejandro scowls at him.

"I'm on it," responds Mike. While Cameron returns to his station, Mike sails around the enemy ship. Now helpless, the bears begin to recklessly fire into the deer's ship, making its walls have a similar appearance to wooden Swiss cheese. Alejandro eventually makes it back to the entrance of the ship, the reason for his slow progress being the fact that the cannonballs rip through both sides of the flimsy, wooden ship, making him dodge them as they fly through the ship, now that they fly over him due to the bear's ship being on the same side, he is able to board. To his dismay, the moment he grabs the steering wheel, the ship begins to sink, causing him and his teammates to scramble to abandon ship. Realizing they won, the bears calmly leave the ship and swim to shore.

Back at the plane, Gwen and Duncan are having an argument.

"Duncan why is it that you got so mad at me over one insignificant event?!" asks Gwen angrily.

"Well is it wrong to want a loyal girlfriend?" asks Duncan.

"No, but you can't be this extreme about it," she responds.

"Extreme, you **_kissed_** another guy!" he yells.

"Fine then, if you hate me that much, then I break up with you!" she responds.

"Well, uhh… fine!" he responds

*Confessional (Duncan): And now I'll have to spend the whole season trying to get her back (facepalms)*

Gwen sits down next to Cameron.

"Hey Cameron, how about an alliance, after all, voting is a major part of this game, and the more people that will vote with you, the better your chances of surviving," she says.

"Sure," says Cameron, shaking Gwen hand. Gwen then quickly hugs him, as to spite Duncan further.

*Confessional (Cameron): I know she's doing this to get back at Duncan, but as she said, an alliance is worth it strategically at well, I do have a feeling that she'll try to get me to vote off Duncan the next time we lose a challenge though*

In the elimination room, the deer are anxious to see who will be eliminated.

"Ok let's see who you all voted for, oh yeah, and your votes will be revealed every time you have elimination, I can't wait to surprise the bears to," says Chef, laughing.

*Confessional (Owen): I vote for Zoey, she is the one who brought out that meat that distracted me!*

*Confessional (Beth): I was knocked in the battle, and I almost sank due to my injuries because nobody rescued me until Chef swam in. So, since my hands aren't broken, I vote for Lightning because he would have had the easiest time carrying me out of the ship*

*Confessional (Alejandro): I didn't see what the others were doing because I was above deck, but Beth seems the least useful in the future*

*Confessional (Lightning): Although the leeches made me sleepy, and it was hard to see through them, I knew Owen got distracted, so he needs to go, sha-bye bye*

"So it's all tied up, well except for Alejandro, let's see who Zoey voted for," says Chef. Alejandro smirks at the fact that he has no votes.

*Confessional (Zoey): I would get rid of Owen, but I shouldn't have brought attention to that meat in the first place, I'm going to get rid of Lightning, I just don't like that guy!*

"What?! You are not doing this to me," says Lightning angrily.

"Well Lightning should be gone, due to Beth's injuries, she will be eliminated instead, while the lack of parachutes this season will probably make landing in the middle of the ocean more deadly, the contracts will protect me if she dies, and it's not like she can do much in the challenges anymore," explains Chef, he then shoves Beth out of the plane.

"You should have just let me drooooooown!" yells Beth before slamming into the surface of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Will Lightning hate his teammates now, are Gwen and Cameron actually going to hook up, will Duncan ever forgive Gwen?" find out next time on Total Drama Victor's… this feels weird without Chris, it's not like I need him though

**Current Standings:**

Gwen (In-game) (Brutal Bears)

Duncan (In-game) (Brutal Bears)

Heather (In-game) (Brutal Bears)

Cameron (In-game) (Brutal Bears)

Mike (In-game) (Brutal Bears)

Owen (In-game) (Docile Deer)

Alejandro (In-game) (Docile Deer)

Lightning (In-game) (Docile Deer)

Zoey (In-game) (Docile Deer)

Beth (Eliminated) (Docile Deer) (10th Place)


	4. BTS Episode 1: Why Beth, Why?

"Welcome to Total Drama behind the scenes, where we not only review over Victors Cup and Pakhitew Island, but even talk to eliminated contestants, sadly though, Chef's plane had an issue so they had to have an emergency landing at Cuba, and they've already been there for a week, so we are talking this opportunity to catch up on Victors Cup," says Sierra.

"Do I really have to do this with you?" asks Cody.

"Yes," she responds, hugging him.

"I hate my life," he mouths to the camera.

"Anyway, in case you are wondering, Beth is alive, and she's here with us," explains Sierra.

"Come on out," she continues.

"Now can you tell us your story, oh and we hooked you up to a lie detector that will send a lethal dose of electricity if you lie, and if you refuse to tell us your story, I can just activate it manually," explains Sierra.

"What lie detector?" asks Beth.

"I injected the chip into you in your sleep," Sierra says giggling.

"Fine if I must. I didn't have much energy to swim, so I floated on my back in the water for 3 days. Afterwards, I was rescued by a trading ship headed for Plymouth, England. I asked them for food, but they claimed they only had enough food for 2 people. But then I found baseball bats in a crate. I grabbed one, and…., I knocked him out! OK, thanks to your stupid lie detector I will say things that will seem very wrong. I then stole half the food supply and hid. Once I arrived, the man I knocked out had woken up, but the other man denied him food due to the part I stole. He had to be hospitalized, for a few days I was a beggar in the streets of Plymouth, until Chris, who was mad at Chef for being even more cruel than he considered good, decided to send his private jet over," she explains.

"Wait so you nearly killed someone!" she exclaims.

"Yes," Beth states, still hooked up to the lie detector. Sierra and Cody are frozen in shock, and then the cameraman, who was leaning on the camera, faints from shock, taking the camera down with him.

**_Sorry about the short filler episode, I just didn't have time to write a full one, anyway don't forget to write your suggestions and thoughts in the comments please, thank you!_**


	5. The Story isn't dead

THE STORY IS NOT DEAD, It just took me a while to make the third episode and I am writing it right now!


	6. Episode 3: The Jungle

"Welcome back to Total Drama Victors Cup, this is your host Chef Hatchet, and we finally fixed the plane problem!" he explains. The camera cuts to the contestants just outside the plane in the rainforest.

"Welcome to the Amazon!" exclaims Chef.

"Not this again," groans Heather.

"Anyway, each of your teams will be working together to survive, each of you will have a wristband, press the button to forfeit or if you're about to die; the last team standing wins, and they'll get an advantage in the next elimination challenge, oh and the last member standing from each team will get immunity if their team loses; oh and because the bears have more people, one person gets to sit out, however they won't be eligible for immunity!" he explains.

"Hey Cameron are we in this together?" asks Mike.

"I'm not forfeiting, want to join me and Gwen's alliance?" he asks.

"Sure, why not, but why did Gwen ally with you?" responds Mike.

*Confessional (Cameron): We have achieved immunity by having the majority of the vote, although I'm not confident about the stability of the alliance, especially Gwen*

"She got mad at Duncan, now we need to figure out who should stay out of the competition," responds Cameron.

"No way am I giving up the immunity, even if this forest is gross!" states Heather.

"We're not giving up," Cameron, Mike, and Gwen say simultaneously, since they are allied.

"You guys have fun out there," responds Duncan, laughing.

*Confessional (Duncan): I'm just saving my energy for the next challenge, it's not like I'm weak or anything*

"Now you guys are in charge of food, water, and protecting yourself from the deadly mutants that I've released in the forest, you can find a river to the south; watch out for the piranhas, now go!" he says.

"Wait, let's just let the other team go, I'm going to see if I can get any information out of Chef, and I don't want the deer to hear it!" explains Cameron.

"You guys should hurry up with the planning, once nightfall comes, those mutants will come out, oh and if you try to be nocturnal, I put a chip in you in your sleep, that stop you from falling asleep during the day, have fun," says Chef laughing with joy.

"Wait, if he said the mutants are nocturnal, and the sun is near the horizon, then it must be sunset, so south is that way, hurry!" he says, pointing to his right. The deer all run off deeper into the woods.

"Chef what time is it?" Cameron asks.

"Why?" he responds.

"Well I was trying to figure out which way is south from the sun, you never told us which way south was," Cameron says.

"Oh it's that way Chef says," pointing the same way as Alejandro.

*Confessional (Chef): They both went north*

"Hey wait a minute, does the sun look higher in the sky to you guys?" asks Cameron.

"I think Chef tricked us responds Gwen, let's go the other way!" they then turn around. The Deer spot them and decide to follow.

"We should follow them, and then sneak up on them when they don't expect it, come on, this way!" he says. Both teams run back south, and by dusk, they approach the river. The bears build a structure of sticks topped with leaves for a "roof", the deer make a tent shaped structure, also made of sticks. Before sunset, Mike uses Vito's strength to chop off larger parts of trees and make a larger log cabin. It isn't finished, but the floor is visible next to the stick hut. Then night falls, and the bears discuss strategy.

"Should we have a person to keep watch, I'll take first shift," suggests Cameron. The others nod and then go to sleep on the forest floor. Soon Cameron hears a bush rustling behind him, he sees it was the deer attempting a sneak attack, they run off; knowing Cameron could awaken the others. After seeing this, he decides to spy.

"They have a guard, what we need to do is wait until they're alone, and pick them off one by one," says Alejandro. Not wanting to get caught, Cameron retreats to his camp after hearing this. The next morning the bears are sitting by a river, trying to stab at passing piranhas for food. Heather holds her hand low on the stick, causing her to get bit in the hand. The blood causes the piranhas to swarm, the bears catch a large pile of fish.

"Good idea Heather," says Cameron. Heather was not pleased at the blood spilling out from her hand.

"Have fun with your stupid fish, but I'd prefer getting food in a way that won't risk breaking off a finger. She then disappears into the woods.

"Wait Heather!" he says, before realizing it is too late. Zoey is sitting in a tree, holding a bow fashioned from wood, stone, and spider silk seeing Heather picking berries, she shoots her with an arrow landing in her brain. She falls to the ground and immediately presses the button on her wristband. Chef flies a helicopter to her location, laughing at her pain.

*Confessional (Zoey): She winks at the camera, then smirks*

Seeing the helicopter, and Heather with an arrow in her head, the bears have mixed emotions. Nobody likes Heather, but they lost a member.

The bears begin whispering, then Mike uses Vito's abilities to punch large chunks of wood off of the trees, they carry these above their heads as shields and run out into the woods. Zoey spots movement and shoots at it, but it hits the shield.

*Confessional (Zoey): Clever*

They then pick up some sticks and throw them at her as if they are spears, unfortunately for them, she dodges out of the way and shoots below the shields on their heads, when the put them down, she does the opposite. Realizing they have been tricked, they run back to their camp. Since Cameron is lagging behind, Zoey shoots him in the foot, tripping him.

"I got you," Gwen says, picking him up and running.

*Confessional (Cameron): Either Gwen is really strong, or I'm really light, because she doesn't seem much slower, not that I'm surprised, he sighs*

"Alright, I'm just going to wash off your wound in the river," she says, about to dip his foot in the river.

"Wait don't do," he says but it's too late, smelling the blood, the piranhas swarm, devouring the flesh of his foot. Gwen tries to remove it as fast as she can, but he still has severe damage.

"Sorry, but I don't want to bleed to death," he says before pressing the button on his wristband. The helicopter carries him away afterwards.

"Wait I didn't mean to," Gwen says, realizing that she had effectively lost the team a member trying to save one.

*Confessional (Gwen): Did I just break up the alliance?*

*Confessional (Cameron): I know it was an accident, but Mike might think that she ditched the alliance, or even think he should eliminate her, I hope not, and it's not because I like her ok! Ok it is*

*Confessional (Mike): Why did Gwen do that, just why?*

*Confessional (Zoey): Two down, two do go, she then shoots the camera with her bow, causing it to go to static*

"How could you do that Gwen?" asks Mike. He then shoves her into the river, causing her to frantically press the button. A helicopter then comes and picks her up.

*Confessional (Mike): He sarcastically says hooray*

Mike looks next to him and sees Zoey, with her bow. However Zoey throws her bow.

"I won't shoot you," she says. This makes Mike less wary, allowing her to press the button on his wristband.

*Confessional (Mike): Well at least I didn't get hurt?*

"Oh come on, that wasn't even fun, that was a 4-0 sweep by the Deer. Ok fine, the Deer get first class and an advantage in the first challenge." Chef says. The deer hold Zoey above their heads, considering they didn't really do anything themseleves. On the bears side Gwen and Cameron are angrily glaring at Mike.

"Hey Mike, Cameron likes Gwen, it's pretty obvious and you kind of got on his bad side, so why don't we make an alliance to protect each other, in secret of course," Duncan says, seeing an opportunity

"What will the next challenge be, is the advantage small enough to give the Bears a chance, and what will the fact that they are split in half do the team, find out next time on Total Dra.. why do I miss Chris?," says Chef.

**Current Standings:**

Gwen (In-game) (Brutal Bears)

Duncan (In-game) (Brutal Bears)

Heather (In-game) (Brutal Bears)

Cameron (In-game) (Brutal Bears)

Mike (In-game) (Brutal Bears)

Owen (In-game) (Docile Deer)

Alejandro (In-game) (Docile Deer)

Lightning (In-game) (Docile Deer)

Zoey (In-game) (Docile Deer)

Beth (Eliminated) (Docile Deer) (10th Place)


End file.
